Past Imperfect
by iloveheartland7
Summary: The family discovers Ty's truck abandoned on the side of the road. Lou overheard Ty just hours earlier setting up a meeting with someone. Amy and Georgie noticed he's been acting a bit weird. (Alternate ending to 11x14)
1. Chapter 1

Ty nervously checked his rearview mirror again. James' SUV came into sight. He swallowed hard as he undid his seat belt waiting for the other man to put his car in park. Ty waited for him to get out first before grabbing the backpack and exiting his truck. He tossed it at James who nodded. Ty let out a sigh of relief. James seemed to be happy and he'd be able to get back to Heartland safe and sound. But instead James cleared his throat before talking. "You know about the flash drive?"  
Ty swallowed hard as he turned back around to face him. He was now only a few steps from his own truck. A few steps to safety. He watched as James examined the stitching of the hiding place. Guess he'd been just a little too persistent when sewing it back up. James grabbed his gun from his belt and started at Ty. He shoved him back into the truck door. "I don't know anything." Ty tried to reason.  
"Come on. Get in the truck. I have to make sure you don't know what's on the flash drive." He grabbed at Ty's jacket and pulled him forward shoving him toward his SUV.  
Ty wanted to object but he was guilty. He did know what was on the drive. In fact so did Georgie and Adam. He made sure he didn't make it easy in James as he walked slowly trying to buy himself some time. He needed to figure a way out of this. But he wasn't sure how he could. After all James had a gun and he didn't.  
James shoved him a little harder annoyed at the slow pace. "Come on." He shouted.  
"Okay. Okay." Ty held his arms up in defeat as he waited now at the back passenger door.  
But instead James opened the drivers door. "You're gonna drive." He motioned for Ty to get in.  
"Look, I won't say anything. I could care less about the files." Ty said just hoping he'd be set free. But instead James let out a small chuckle. "Please, you don't have to do this." Ty knew exactly what he was capable of and knew exactly what would happen if he got into James car. He had been lucky to get away from the poachers while in Mongolia and knew he wouldn't be that lucky this time. James had almost killed him once so what was stopping him this time. It scared him. He was usually fearless but not now.  
"Get in!" He felt the gun poke into his right shoulder. Ty reluctantly got into the car but as James closed the door he forced it back open the impact knocking James to the ground. Ty took this opportunity to make his escape. He had to at least try. For Amy and Lyndy. James however recovered quicker then Ty would have liked. Next thing he knew he was throwing punches and trying to get the man to let him go but he fought harder. The gun slipped from his hand and Ty dove for it. James kicked Ty in the stomach sending him off his path. He grabbed the gun and then the back of Ty's leather jacket as he forced him up. "Think you can get away? Get in the car!" He snarled.  
Ty wiped the blood off his cheek with the back of his hand before doing as he was asked. James kept the gun pointed at him as he got into the back seat. "Start the car." Ty grabbed his seatbelt and started the car. "Go straight."  
"Where are we going?" Ty asked fearful as he pulled the SUV away from the bridge his truck disappearing from view. James never answered him. And he wasn't surprised. He sighed realizing he had kept this whole thing a secret. No one knew what was going on. Or that he was going to met James. Last he had talked to Amy he had lied about something coming up at the clinic and he'd be late. He mentally kicked himself for lying to her. They'd promised to tell each other everything. But this particular issue was one he was trying to keep to himself. Amy had been so worried about losing him. And once she found out he and Bata had been kidnapped she become even more alarmed. The last he needed her to know was that the same guy that almost had him shot was here in Hudson. He let a tear roll down his cheek as he thought about Lyndy. He hadn't even said goodbye or I love you to her when he last seen her. Instead he had picked her up and shoved her at Lou to take her to the house for her nap. He was only trying to keep her safe. And as much as it pained him the further and further he drove from Hudson he knew he was doing it to save her and Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

Lou walked into the kitchen the baby monitor in her hand. "Thanks, Lou." Amy said as she sat at the kitchen table with Jack enjoying her tea.  
"It's no problem. I love spending time with her." She forced a smile trying to get what she had overheard in the loft out of her head. Surely Ty wasn't involved in anything that was illegal.  
Jack gave her a look as she set the monitor down on the table. Lou was being usually quiet. "You okay?"  
"Oh, yeah. Just tired that's all. Lyndy sure keeps you on your toes." She lied.  
Before Jack could question her more Georgie brust through the door. "Is Ty here?"  
"No, he's still at work." Amy said confused.  
"Work? He was just in the loft." Lou said glancing between her sister and daughter.  
"When?" Amy asked.  
"You were still working with Grandpa. I seen Ty was back and took Lyndy to the loft for him." Amy looked at Jack who shrugged.  
"He called me and told me something came up at the clinic. He'd be late. I didn't think it was a big deal cause you already her." She paused. "He was in the loft?" She was trying to wrap her head around all this.  
"Yeah. He was sitting at the bar. I had put Lyndy in the play pen. And gave him the gift someone left for her on the porch. He got all weird after he opened it. He practically shoved Lyndy at me and told me to take her back to the house for her nap. It was weird." Lou said before looking at Georgie. "Why'd you give him back your backpack?"  
"He asked for it back." Georgie said. "Did he find out anything on the flash drive?"  
"Flash drive?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah, Adam and I found it sewn into the backpack. It seemed to be real important to Ty."  
Lou sighed as she seemed deep in thought trying to piece what she hear and what she knew together. "Lou? Do you know something?" Jack asked her after catching her expression.  
"No. Not really."  
"What do you know?" He asked her again becoming a bit nervous.  
"Well, after I took Lyndy from Ty his phone rang. I stopped about half way from the bottom of the steps when I overheard him say he had 'it' and would met whoever in 30 minutes."  
"What?" Amy asked looking about like she might cry.  
"His tone changed when talking on the phone. He had been nervous around me. And I know for whatever reason he didn't want me in the loft. On the phone he was calmer but still seemed on edge."  
Amy and Jack let the words sink in. "Has he been asking a bit weird around you?"  
"No. Not at all. I mean he didn't want to go work today. He was worried about me since the break in. He called every hour, as you know, to check on me." Amy said looking down at her hands wrapped around her coffee cup.  
"What about when he called you? That he was gonna be late. What was she like then?" Jack asked  
"Okay, I guess. He told me he loved me for about the tenth time today. He did end the call a lot quicker but I assumed it was cause he couldn't talk long. He was in the loft the whole time?" She asked fighting her emotions.  
"Yeah. He had the backpack on the kitchen island and I guess waiting for the person to call. I don't know."  
"Look, I'm sure there's a logical explication." Jack put his hand on her shoulder. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help by be a little worried. Ty had spend an extra week in Vancouver and who knows what he got himself into. Jack still didn't fully trust Wade. And Ty had been so easy to get himself into trouble. He sure hoped this wasn't the case now.

Amy slumped down on the couch and glanced around at the loft. She still couldn't make sense of why Ty was home why he called her to say he'd be working late. He was obviously hiding something for him to act all nervous around both Lou and Georgie. It wasn't like him to lie either. So what was he up too? It wasn't either of their birthdays. And their anniversary was still months away. So what was he hiding. She then remembered Lou mentioned a gift left on the porch. She jumped up to see of she could find it. Lou had said it was in a pink gift bag. Her eye caught sight of something pink in the garage. She reached down and pulled it out. She was a bit upset to see that Ty had thought so little of the gift that he threw it away. It also proved that Lou had been right about seeing Ty up here. She opened the bag her eyes growing wide as she seen it was the jaw of some animal. She turned up her nose before returning the item to the garage. She studied her daughters name written on the outside of the gift bag. Who would leave such an odd and cruel gift for a baby. No wonder Ty had thrown it out. And he got weird after opening it. She tried to reason that it was maybe a joke from someone Ty was friends with. And that he must have returned home early cause he forgot something. But even after straightening out the loft she couldn't let it go. It was so unlike Ty. She decided to take Lou's advice from earlier and call Ty. She sat down again on the couch as she pulled her phone from her pocket and clicked his name. "Hey, Ty. Just wondering when you'll be home. Thought we could have a late dinner just the two of us while Lou is watching Lyndy. Love you." Her eyes watered as she put her phone on the coffee table in front of her. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

Ty jumped as his phone starting playing the familiar ringtone. His heart sinking knowing it was Amy. Tears stung at his eyes knowing he wasn't allowed to answer it. He angrily grabbed at James' arm as he reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed the phone. James glared at him before looking at the screen. "Oh...look at that. Your wife is calling. But something tells me you already knew that." He showed Ty the phone. The wallpaper of him holding Lyndy with Amy standing next to them. "Aww...isn't that sweet." It took Ty everything he had to not snap. "Look she left you a message. Hugs and kisses." He said reading the text. "I could use this to my advance." He pondered.  
"No. Leave Amy out of this. Please?!" Ty begged scared.  
"Relax. It's you that knows my secret. Not her. Besides she's an animal lover like you. And that disgusts me." He pauses to make Ty more aggravated. "I can use you for leverage."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's footsteps caused Amy to turn sharply. She jumped up slightly scared it was an intruder again. She smiled when she seen Jack carrying Lyndy. "Hey, sweetheart." Amy grabbed her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"You sure your okay up here alone?" He asked as he came a little further into the loft.  
"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm more worried about what's going on with Ty." She shifted Lyndy in her arms.  
Jack sighed knowing they were having the same feelings. That Ty had got caught up in something illegal. "You sure he hasn't been acting off before now?"  
"I'm sure. He's been fine. He had a great time with his mom." She paused as she smiled sadly at Lyndy. "You don't think..." She paused almost afraid to say it but the thought had crossed her mind trying to put all the pieces together. "Do you think he met someone?" Her voice shook.  
"No. Amy, Ty would never. He loves you and Lyndy too much for that. Don't go jumping to conclusions."  
"Then who was he going to met? And why'd he lie about where he was?" A tear escaped down her cheek as she looked up at Jack.  
"Sweetie, I don't know the answers but I'm sure it's not what we think." He comforted.  
"What do you think?" Amy asked raising her eyebrow. She put Lyndy in her play pen before facing Jack again wondering what he was getting at.  
"You and I both know that Ty has questionable friends. Maybe he reached out to someone and they..." He paused watching Amy. "Look at Joe, his friend from juive. That was an interesting visit from him a few years back. Wanting money from Ty." Jack said.  
"He felt so obligated to help him. He didn't see what Joe was doing until it was too late. Grandpa, what if..."  
"Hey, now. We don't know that. Maybe Lou misunderstood. It wouldn't be the first time. And why would Ty tell you he had to work if he didn't?" Jack held Amy's shoulders forcing her to look at him.  
She shrugged. "I guess. But why was he back here?"  
"I don't know, Amy. Maybe he forgot something."  
Amy nodded. "You could be right. Lou said she overheard him say he had something and would be there in 30 minutes. I guess that could still be work related." She shook her head. "I got all worked up over nothing. I'm sure he'll be home soon."  
Jack gave her a hug. "Why don't you and Lyndy come over for dinner again tonight? I don't want you eating alone."  
Amy smiled. "If Ty's gonna be late I'd love that."  
"Good. Now no more worrying." Jack smiled at Lyndy as she played before leaving the loft. Amy knelt down to pick up the horse toy that was laying beside her and held it out for Lyndy.

"Did you talk to her?" Lou practically shouted at Jack as he took his boots off.  
"Yes. She's fine, Lou. Please don't go crazy over this."  
"I know I should have said something earlier but Adam and I found the flash drive. Ty called asking for the backpack back and I told him about it. Adam hacked into it. It was all names and phone numbers. It was weird." Georgie said as she hung up her jacket.  
"Did Ty know about the flash drive?"  
"I don't think so. But he was pretty desperate to get the backpack. He rushed right over to get it."  
"He left work to come get it?" Lou questioned feeling even more confused.  
"Yeah." She nodded. Lou glanced at Jack nervously. Georgie catching their worried look. "Am I in trouble?"  
"No. Of course not, honey. Thanks for telling us."  
"Is Ty in trouble?" She asked fearful.  
"I don't know." Lou shrugged before looking at Jack's disappointed face. "Why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner, okay?" Georgie nodded and left the room. "Why would he give her the backpack now after he got back over a month ago? And then why take it back all of a sudden?"  
"I really hope it's not what it looks like." Jack sighed running a hand over his face.  
"What if it is?" Lou glanced toward the barn thinking of Amy.  
"I'm starting to think the break in wasn't as random as the police think."  
"What would they have been looking for?"  
"My guess is the backpack." Jack said then turned toward the mud room to put his boots back on. "And I'm betting it's still in the loft."  
"What happened to not going crazy?"  
"That was before. Amy and Lyndy aren't safe if the person comes back looking for it."  
"This makes no sense, Grandpa." Lou said with a hint of worry.  
"Whatever Ty's doing he's got a lot of nerve endangering his family like that. Just when I thought he had finally grown up and started acting like an adult." Jack shoved the screen open and bounded down the steps heading back toward the barn. Lou stood there surprised.

Ty sighed relieved when he soon realized they were heading to Calgary. He thought for sure James would only take him to the middle of nowhere. At least in the city he knew James couldn't get away with whatever he had planned. Or at least he hoped. "Turn right." James shouted. He still had Ty's cell phone and had been going through the photos. The thought of this man looking at pictures of his daughter creeped him out. "Pull in there and find a parking spot." James waved his hand toward a run down hotel. Ty's heart rate increased. He wasn't ready for this part. He hadn't formulated a plan himself yet. Ty reluctantly parked the SUV and shut the engine off. "Okay, so this is how this is gonna go. We are gonna get a room. You aren't gonna open your mouth or I'll make damn sure you're little girl..."  
"Okay. Okay. Whatever you want. Just don't hurt her. Please? I'll do whatever you want. I promise." He stammered frightened.  
James nodded. "Glad we have an understanding." He grabbed his gun and hid it back under his coat. "Keep your hands where I can see them. I'm gonna get out and your gonna do the same. Hand me the keys." Ty did. And then slowly opened the car door keeping his right hand still slightly elevated to prove he wasn't gonna try anything. James locked the car and made his way to the front office. He kept a close eye on Ty as he followed behind him. He was scared. More scared then he's ever been. And he has sure been in a lot of scary situations. All he could do was worry whether they were gonna be alone or if someone else was waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't see the backpack." Amy said as she rummaged through her and Ty's closet. "It's not here."  
"It was on the kitchen island." Lou pointed. "Right here."  
Jack stood back up from his leaned over position looking in the other closet as you come up the stairs. "Nothing but coats and cleaning supplies."  
"He must have it. That must be the reason he came back to the loft." Amy said joining them in the kitchen.  
"No, he got the backpack back from Georgie. There was no reason to come here." Lou said.  
"Unless...he did something with the flash drive." Jack motioned to Ty's computer still on the kitchen island.  
Amy raised her eyebrow slightly surprised by her grandfather's detective skills. Lou smiled at him shocked as well. "What?"  
"Okay, don't look all surprised. I know stuff." He chuckled at his granddaughters expressions.  
Amy opened the laptop and started searching for anything out of the ordinary. At first all she found was files from clients at the vet clinic. Saved photos of their daughter. Jack and Lou watched over her shoulder getting more and more discouraged. "Wait...go back. What was that?" Lou said tapping Amy's shoulder.  
Amy scanned over the files until her eye hit the one Lou must have been talking about. She looked over her shoulder before clicking it. She covered her mouth as it opened in front of them. "Amy..." Jack said after she remained silent.  
She glanced back at him tears running down her face. "He told me not to come to Mongolia. He took off. Was that the plan all along? I don't get it, Grandpa."  
"Honey, I'm sure Mongolia was legit." Jack squeezed her shoulder.  
"Maybe he got caught up in all this in Vancouver. He has been spending a lot of time there." Lou reasoned. "Not that he'd intentional do anything." She said after Amy gave her a look.  
"Ty would never do this." She shouted. "I don't care what either of you think. He's not gonna get involved in a poaching ring."  
Jack and Lou exchanged glances. "Amy, the loft was broken into. Ty was acting all suspicious when he talked to Georgie. And me just a few hours ago. He didn't want me in the loft. He couldn't get rid of me fast enough. And then he was setting up a meeting with someone. It doesn't add up I'll give you that. But to say he's not doing anything wrong..."  
Amy jumped up. "Get out."  
"Honey, call him. See where he is before either of you jump to conclusions." Jack said trying to calm the situation. He wasn't sure what he believed either. Ty had changed a lot from when he first arrived over 10 years ago. But the proof was right there on Ty's computer. And he couldn't believe it.  
"I tried earlier. He didn't pick up." Amy admitted looking away.  
"Look, why don't you and Lyndy have dinner with us?" Jack asked.  
"I'm not leaving. Besides Ty will be home soon." Amy said fighting her emotions.  
"Okay, but you don't want to confront him alone..." Lou started. Lyndy started crying from where she sat in the playpen.  
"It's okay." Amy shhed her bouncing her up and down. "Georgie will be wondering where you are. We'll be fine." She said to Jack and Lou. They nodded and reluctantly left down the loft stairs. Amy kept bouncing Lyndy until she calmed slightly. She brought her to the couch. Sitting down she grabbed her phone off the coffee table. She hit Ty's number and hesitantly put the phone to her ear. She closed her eyes as his voicemail came on. She hung up without leaving a message. She would have loaded Lyndy up and went into town to surprise Ty at the clinic but couldn't as he'd taken their truck with the car seat. And she couldn't use Ty's to go anywhere. It wasn't safe for a baby. She sighed as she leaned back against the couch Lyndy sitting on her knee chewing on her teething ring. She pursued her lips as she clicked Cassandra's name in her contacts.  
"Hi Amy." She greeted.  
"Cass, is Ty still there?" She asked getting straight to the point.  
"No. Why?"  
"I tried calling but he's not answering. I assumed he was still there." She answered.  
"Why would he still be here? He left at the end of his shift, two hours ago." Cass was getting confused.  
"What happened to the thing that came up? He said be had to stay."  
"Stay? He left early. Said something about running to the reserve." Cass paused. "Is everything okay?"  
"I don't know. He's been a bit off ever since the break in." Amy sighed. "He never came home."  
"Maybe he got tired up at the reserve." She was trying to come up with a good reason to put her friend's mind at ease.  
"Georgie and Adam were the last ones there." She rubbed her face. "If you hear from him can you let me know?"  
"Of course."

James pushed Ty into the crappy hotel room. Ty gulped as he heard the click of the door locking behind him. "Get on the bed." He shouted startling him.  
"What?" Ty asked spinning around to see James digging in his bag. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs.  
"Now!" He screamed shoving Ty backwards causing him to land on the closest single bed. Ty struggled to sit back up feeling the results of the kick to the stomach he'd gotten earlier. James forcefully grabbed at Ty's arm slapping the one end of the cuffs to his wrist. He yanked on his arm clipping the other end to the bedpost. Ty groaned as it felt like his arm had been ripped out of joint. "There now I know you can't pull anymore funny business." He snarled. Ty watched him glaring trying to keep a brave front. And show he wasn't at all effected by what he was doing to him. But that was short lived as James decided to rub salt in the wound. "Oh lookie here. You're beautiful wife left you a few messages." James said after pulling the phone from his jacket pocket. "Let's see what she said. You think she noticed you're missing?" He said a big evil grin playing on his lips.  
Ty didn't even want to imagine what Amy was gonna go through when she did discover he was missing. And judging from the time on the clock it would be sooner then later. "You're not gonna get away with this."  
"Thing is...I already have." Ty struggled against the hold of the handcuffs. James smiled as he clicked the voicemail button.  
"Ty. It's Amy. I just...I wanna know when you'll be home. Lyndy misses her daddy." Amy's voice sounded so broken. Ty's eyes welled up as the silence filled the room. "Please call me back to let me know your okay. I love you." He had tears running down his face.  
James threw the phone on the side table near the door. "See I already won." He said as he grabbed his duffle bag and swung it over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a hour. I have some other unfinished business to attend to. Don't move." He laughed. "Oh I almost forgot." He pulled a roll of duck tape from the bag. He ripped a strip off before placing it over Ty's mouth. He then grabbed Ty's free arm and tapped it to his other hand. James left leaving Ty alone with his thoughts. He pulled on his hands trying to get them to come free but the tape wouldn't break. He yanked as long as he could before the cuffs started to rub his wrist raw. He leaned back defeated. He had to find a way to get out of here before James came back to most likely finish what he started.

Amy came rushing into the house Lyndy in hand and the baby bag on her shoulder. "Can you watch Lyndy?"  
The urgency in her voice caused Jack to wrinkle his brow. "Why? Where are you going?"  
"I called Cass she said Ty left work early to go see Georgie and Adam. He's not answering any of my calls. I just have a feeling that something happened. I'm gonna drive over to the reserve. I have to see if he went back there." Amy was fighting tears the whole time her voice cracking. "Please? I'd take her but there's no car seat in Ty's old truck."  
"Sure, Amy. We'll watch her." Lou said grabbing the baby bag as Amy handed Lyndy to Georgie.  
"Thank you." As Amy turned to leave Jack stopped her.  
"You keep your cell phone on. Call us when you get to the reserve." His voice was full of concern. Amy nodded as she hurried out the door.  
"I should have asked him where he was going?" Georgie said guiltily.  
"Sweetheart, you didn't know. Besides I don't think he would have said."

Amy crawled in behind the wheel of Ty's old blue GMC. It'd been forever since she drove it. She ran her hand over the steering wheel taking a deep breath. She hated the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. The feeling that was usually right. A knot that wouldn't go until she seen Ty was okay. She pulled up to Bob's office as she looked around. No one was here. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Come on, Ty. Where are you?" It would be getting dark and it was well past the time he would have normally came home. She clicked his name for the hundredth time. Her heart sank when the ringing quit and his voicemail came on again. "Ty." Her voice was fragile now. "It's Amy. I just...I wanna know when you'll be home. Lyndy misses her daddy." She paused collecting herself. "Please call me back to let me know your okay. I love you." She didn't even realize she was shaking until she hung up the phone. She stared at his photo until the tears clouded her vision.

After calling Jack to tell him she found nothing she said she'd be home. She decided to take the long way back as she needed a few more minutes to herself to process all this. It wasn't like him to disappear. At least not since they got married. He was so worried about her this morning. He hadn't even wanted to go to work. So why lie about having to stay late? She was so lost in her own thoughts she nearly missed the turn in the road. In the distance she could see a truck parked on the road. The sun setting just making it visible. As she got closer her heart rate quickened. It was their truck. She pulled up behind it jumping out excited. "Ty! Ty!" She stopped short noticing it was empty. She glanced around but didn't see anyone. "Ty?! Ty!" She shouted again this time louder. He wasn't here but why? The drivers side window was still rolled down. She opened the door to see Ty's keys were still in the egnition. She began to panic as she looked around. "Ty!" She raced toward the bridge to check the water and the creek bank. She didn't see anything. She shakily pulled her phone out and dialed home. "Grandpa..." Amy cried. "Ty's gone."  
Jack could hardly make out what she said between sobs. "Honey, where are you?"  
"He's..." She wiped her face but new tears fell. She took a deep breath. "The bridge near Heartland. Highway 370 at Cooks Pass."  
He was puzzled as to why she was there but didn't question it. Her sobs were enough to know it was bad. "I'll be right there. Okay? You stay put. Wait for me."  
"Grandpa?" Lou asked coming into the kitchen fear written all over her face.  
"You stay here. Watch the girls. I'll be right back." He grabbed his coat and hat and left her standing there concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy was shaking like crazy as she sat in Jack's truck as he and officer Parker talked. They were still sitting on the side of the road. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying as she tried to focus her attention on something else. Anything else. But all she could do was stare at Ty's truck left abandoned on the highway. She looked down at her wedding ring as she played with it. This whole thing just not making sense. The officer had said it didn't look like foal play but they'd investigate it. He was also gonna send out a few other officers to search the creek just in case. They wanted cover all their bases. His words had felt like punch to the gut. She knew he was only doing his job but all this sounded so negative. Like even they were at a loss of words. She couldn't get the fact that he seemed guilty of being involved in someway with the poacher ring. If this was true, how deep did this all go? She looked back up again to see Jack walking back toward the truck. "You okay?" He asked giving her a small smile. Amy shrugged. "I know all this is a bit...well confusing. But Jim says he's on it. And they're not gonna wait around. This is top priority."  
"What if...what if he doesn't want to be found?" Amy asked in a whisper her eyes tearing up again.  
"You and I know that's not true he loves you. He wouldn't leave you and Lyndy."  
"Grandpa, I know that. I really do. But why? Why'd he get involved on all this? And why couldn't he tell me?" She paused to wipe her face. "Even the officers are acting like this is all for nothing."  
"That's not true."  
"What if I never see him again, Grandpa? What if I have to explain to Lyndy one day when she asks about her dad? And I have to tell her..." Amy broke out in sobs. Jack wrapped his arms around her. Fear himself that that just may become true.

Ty tugged and tugged on the handcuffs but they wouldn't let go. He fell back against the bed. He'd regretted a lot of things in his life. But deciding not to involve Amy in this was his biggest regret yet. The clock on the wall was now well after six. He knew Amy would be worried out of her mind by now. Wondering where he was. He'd lied to her. But for the first time as he laid their staring at the ceiling it hit him. If he'd told Amy about the exchange she would have demanded to go with him. And they would both be here. Leaving poor Lyndy alone. He knew then he made the right choice. He'd spared Amy and saved Lyndy. "Lyndy?" He said out loud tearful. "I'm so sorry. All I've managed to do is screw up. I can't seem to do anything right. I'm no better then my parents." He looked over at his phone and just wished there was a way he could get it. To call Amy one last time. To explain why he took the fall and was gonna have to face the consequences so James would leave his family alone. But that wasn't gonna happen. Escaping this room wasn't an option either. And James would be back shortly. He let a stray tear run down his face.

She so desperately wanted to hear his voice. To hold him in her arms. And have him tell her everything was going to be alright. She's called his phone a hundred times by now. The moon had set and cast shadows on the ground all around Heartland. She was pushing her chilli around in the bowl when Georgie came and sat down next to her. "Hey. You okay?" She asked.  
Amy looked up. "I'm fine. Thanks. I just can't eat. I'm not hungry."  
Georgie nodded. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. You couldn't have known."  
"Adam's dad is a good cop. He'll figure out what happened." Amy nodded.  
"Lou offered for you to stay the night here. If you want?"  
"No, I want to sleep in my own bed. And Lyndy's use to the crib there." Amy put her bowl on the table in front of her and stood up.  
"Amy, you both really should stay." Lou said overhearing them talking.  
"I'd just feel better in the loft."  
"There's no arguing your sister." Jack said walking into the living room. He patted her shoulder. "If you change your mind you know where your old room is." Amy forced a smile. "Thanks for everything today. I know I was hard on you earlier."  
"That's okay. Your under a lot of stress." He pulled her into a hug. His own eyes getting misty. Amy let go taking a deep breath before picking Lyndy up out of the play pen and held her close.  
"If you need anything. Anything at all, call me." Lou said hugging her.  
"Thanks but all I need right now is this little girl." She smiled at Lyndy let out a sleepy yawn.

The loud slamming of the door caused Ty to jump as he was startled awake. James walked over to the bed and pulled a knife from his pocket. Ty swallowed hard as he got closer to him. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain but when it didn't come he opened them again. He realized that James had cut the duck tape. He reached and pulled the piece off his mouth as he sat up. He watched him intently wondering what he was going to do to him. "You think your so smart. You got it all figured out. But you don't get it do you? You and your vet buddies screwed everything up. You couldn't leave well enough alone." He hissed. "No one knows where you are. And it seems no one cares. Your phone has no more messages." He lied as he looked at it. "Seems your wife figured out just the type of guy you really are."  
"You don't know me." Ty fired back feeling hurt and angry.  
"See for yourself." He showed the phones screen to him after he deleted the content.  
"I did a bit of digging." He paused as he pulled his gun out. "Your record is quite impressive, really. I wouldn't have pegged you for the bad boy type." Ty struggled as he pulled at the handcuffs. "What don't like the truth?" James stepped closer as he played with the gun. "I don't think they'd believe you anyway. Especially given your social worker called you a lose canon with anger issues." He paused as he looked at the gun. Ty's breathing had increased. Was he really gonna shoot him here in the hotel room he wondered. "This goes sideways I could easily blame you." He watched Ty with a crocked smile. James swung the gun toward Ty. It connected with his head. The sound and instant pain ringing in his ears. Ty fell back against the bed out cold. Blood dripping down his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy had finally managed to cry herself to sleep. But tossed and turned the whole night with terrible dreams. Her mind unable to let go of Ty's disappearance. She rolled over to see Lyndy happily kicking and waving her arms at the horse mobile. She sat up and picked her daughter up bringing her to her lap. The smile on her face causing her to smile. "Good morning, sweetheart." Lyndy cooed back at her. "Are you hungry?"  
"Dada." Lyndy said smiling however it brought Amy to tears.  
Amy looked over at Ty's empty spot in bed before laying down her daughter in her arms. She put Lyndy down on Ty's side of the bed before snuggling in beside her.

Two hours away Ty didn't look much better as he started to come to. The pounding in his head caused him to groan as he forced his eyes open only to shut them again. The light too bright. He couldn't figure out what had happened. He felt hungover almost. He brought his hand up to his head to touch the wet sticky stuff running down his face. He squinted as he held his hand in front of his face. Blood. His eyes opened up fully now as he scanned the room trying to piece together the last few days which at the moment escaped him. He sat up in a panic only to be yanked back down by his right arm still handcuffed to the bed. Like lightning it all came back to him. The backpack, flash drive, kidnapped, Calgary, hotel. He'd been pistol whipped. He had to figure a way to get out of here. "Oh look who's finally awake." James said as he entered the room a brown paper bag and coffee cup in hand.  
"What are you going to do to me?" Ty found the courage to ask.  
"I haven't decided yet. But it's been fun watching you worry." He walked closer and then handed him the brown bag. "Breakfast. I thought you'd be hungry."  
Ty hesitated fearing it was a trap. But he was hungry so he grabbed the bag anyway. He pulled out a blueberry muffin and started eating it. His mind wondering why he was being so friendly all of a sudden.  
James sat across from him sipping his coffee. "It's a beautiful morning. Too bad you can't go out and enjoy it." The man's angle was starting to alarm Ty.  
"You can't keep me here forever."  
"No. But that's not the plan. We are waiting for someone."  
Oh no, Ty thought. James had someone else hired to do his dirty work. As much as it appeared he'd hurt him he had yet to. And Ty had given him lots of opportunities if he was gonna try to shoot him. Even in Mongolia he'd had two villagers. It made him think. And it gave him an idea. "I uh, have to use the bathroom." Ty said slightly embarrassed. He knew James would have to undo the handcuffs in order for that to happen. He watched as James considered his options.  
"Fine but no funny business." He looked between the bed and the bathroom door. He stood up and released Ty's arm.  
Ty held his wrist rubbing it before standing up. "Thanks."  
"You have two minutes." He barked at him. Ty nodded and started for the door. Once inside he turned the tap on. He leaned against the sink staring at his reflection. He looked terrible. But it was what it was. He couldn't waste his two minutes dwelling on it. He searched the counter and cabinets for anything he could take and use later. He was hoping for something but wasn't surprised when all he found was toilet paper and towels. The hotel was extremely crappy. He washed his face dabbing at the cut in his eyebrow and the now slight brusise that had formed on his cheek from being punched the day before in an attempt to get away. He jumped when James started pounding on the door. "Let's go!" He quickly dried his hands and decided it was now or never. He opened the door and walked out. James shoved him toward the bed. Ty took notice before going to the bathroom that James had put his gun on the nightstand. As he was shoved again he surprised James by elbowed him in the gut. Ty turned and jumped him tackling him to the ground. When he did he took the lamp down with him. It crashed glass breaking. Ty punched James a few times now having the upper hand. When it appeared James had had enough he jumped up and ran for the door. He fittled to get the lock unlocked before shoving it open. But just as he did James grabbed him from behind. It was forceful and caught Ty off guard. So off guard that he lost his balance and came crashing to the floor. James held his composer as he snarled at him. Standing up he brought Ty with him. The look of rage scaring him. He swallowed hard. His silence was deafening. He was practically dragged back to the bed. James recuffed his hands to the bedpost. Ty watched in fear as he walked over to the table where the gun was. Instead James picked up his phone. "Let's make this a bit more interesting." He typed on the screen before holding the phone out to Ty who looked puzzled. "Any last words...now would be the time." Ty took the phone with his free hand and seen Amy's name. Tears stung at his eyes as he heard it start to ring. He was kinda thankful when it went to her voicemail. As much as he wanted to talk to her he wasn't sure he wanted Amy to know what was happening.  
"Amy, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He paused as he let out a sob. "Tell Lyndy I love her." He swallowed hard. "I love you too Amy so much." James took the phone away before he could say anything else. He then punched Ty who groaned. James then hung up the phone.  
"Maybe now you'll learn to listen." He snarled before walking away.  
Ty sat there rubbing his jaw.

Amy hung up her wet towel before leaving the bathroom. "Thanks, Georgie." She said as she smiled over at Georgie playing with Lyndy.  
"No problem."  
"Can you help me with chores this morning? It might go quicker with two." She grabbed the baby food from the fridge.  
"Sure. I'm not really in the mood to practice anyway." She said turning around to face Amy.  
Amy gave her a small nod. "Did my phone ring?" She asked puzzled as she grabbed it off the high chair tray. Her heart skipping a beat as she seen Ty's name on the screen.  
"What? What is it?" Georgie asked noticing Amy's face. She got up off the couch to meet Amy at the island. Amy's happy expression soon changed.  
Amy fought back tears as she listened then jumped slighting covering her mouth as she heard the punch and Ty's painful tone. "It's Ty." She chocked out. "He called while I was in the shower."  
"That's great. Isn't it?" Georgie asked confused.  
Amy dialed the phone and didn't answer the question. "Officer Parker? Hi, it's Amy. I think Ty's been kidnapped."  
Georgie's eyes went wide.

The three adults sat at the dining room table. Officer Parker included. Lou almost to afraid to hear the message. She looked over at Jack who looked just as frightened. Amy still had tears running down her face. She bit her lip and looked away as she clicked the speaker phone button emotionally afraid of hearing Ty again. "Amy, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." There was a sob before Ty continued. "Tell Lyndy I love her." The venerability in Ty's voice so hard for Amy to hear. "I love you too Amy so much."  
Amy's heart broke as she starting sobbing fearing the worst. Lou was silently crying beside her. And Jack's eyes were red with unshed tears.  
"I'll need you to forward me that. And I'll get looking into it." Jim said.  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" Jack asked.  
"Not until we know his location. Or have any leads."  
"But you have to find him." Amy shouted.  
"And we will. My guess is this guy wants something. He's just using Ty to get it. This call got your attention. Usually these guys will wait a bit. Let you worry. Then call back with demands."  
"This is crazy. We're just gonna wait around until this guy calls again?" Lou yelled angry.  
"Unfortunately there isn't much we can do. But I'll be touch." He shook Jack's hand and left.  
"This can't be happening?" Amy's cried putting her head in her hands. Lou looked up at Jack worried.


	7. Chapter 7

Ty was growing angry. His emotions took over as he jumped up slightly, as far as his handcuffed arm would allow grabbing James' gun from the table. "Shut up!" He shouted finding a bit of the old Ty in the process. The juvie kid that wasn't afraid of a little fight. After all attacking Wade was what got him locked up to begin with. For once he felt like he had the upper hand. He spun the gun around and pointed it at James. James stepped back surprised. "I don't care what you say I have the upper hand now." Ty hissed. "Undo the handcuffs and let me go!" He tugged on it making it rattle against the bedframe. He wasn't going down without a fight. James had a slight smirk on his face. "Let me go!" Ty yelled again.  
"Why should I do that?" James challenged.  
"Because I'll shoot you."  
James laughed. "Even I know that's not true. You wouldn't hurt anyone. You vet types as all the same."  
Ty pointed the gun closer at him. Showing no fear he clicked the bullet into place. "I'm not afraid to shot you."  
James shot him a look again a little surprised by the change in Ty's attitude. He'd been so laid back before. Letting the fear take hold. But James could see something in Ty snapped a little. He hit a nerve.  
"I mean it, James. I'm warning you. Undo the handcuffs."  
"And then what? I let you walk right out of here and to the police? I don't think so."  
Ty bit his lip considering his options. James was right the last thing he wanted to do was actually shoot him. But did he have a choice. He knew the consequences would be jail time. He'd been down that road before after assaulting Jesse. Was a few years jail time worth getting out of this alive. Either way Amy would be devastated. James took this as his chance to get the gun back from Ty. "Well...what's you gonna do?" He stepped forward. "Your wife wouldn't think much of your behaviour but then again I'm sure you've disappointed her before." He lundged forward knocking the gun from Ty's hands.  
"Let me go!" Ty screamed as James grabbed the gun from the floor. Pointing it back him.

Amy still had tears running down her face as she pulled on one of Ty's t-shirts. She breathed in the scent. It made her feel close to him. She turned to notice Lou coming up the stairs. She wiped her face before walking over to meet her in the kitchen. "Hey." Lou said pulling her sister into a hug. Her sister's appearance causing her own eyes to tear. "You want me to feed Lyndy?" She asked hoping to be of some help.  
"I already did. She's playing now." She pointed to the play pen.  
Lou nodded. "How you holding up?"  
"Great, Lou. Never better." She said sarcastic.  
"I'm sorry." Lou apologized.  
"How am I supposed to feel, Lou? Ty is missing." Her anger lead her to break down again as she collapsed onto the bar stole her head in her hands.  
Lou rubbed her back. "Dad called this morning." Amy looked up. "He said he and Casey are on their way back."  
"Thanks." She forced a smile.  
"It might not be until tomorrow though."  
"He was amazing in Mongolia. You should have seen him." Amy smiled.  
"I'm sure he'll have a plan. If not he'll harass the police until they find Ty." Both laughed.  
"Yeah. He's always there when you need him."  
"And when you don't." Lou finished. Both laughed.  
"I haven't eaten yet." Amy admitted.  
"You don't need an invitation. Georgie demanded pancakes. So there may still be some leftovers."  
"Thanks, that sounds perfect."  
"Good. Oh, and by the way Adam's dad thinks they might have a few leads from the names on the flash drive." She put her arm around Amy as the two walked over to Lyndy.  
Amy picked her up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We'll gonna find Daddy. I promise."

Ty shifted uncomfortable as he thought. All his mistakes. All the things he did good. The one mistake that lead him to Heartland and Amy. He remembered how angry he was at himself and everyone else. Looking back wondering why someone like Amy would even give him the time of day. They'd both been so stubborn. But slowly Amy had been able to break that wall down. He couldn't be more thankful to her for that. And for forgiving him every time he screwed up. Six years of on again off again finally lead him to propose. Knowing he had to spend the rest of his life with her. Two years later they finally tied the knot. Now over ten years since he first met Amy they had a beautiful little girl. That sweet girl becoming his whole world. Tears filled his eyes at what he was leaving behind. He had slipped through the cracks and his behaviour had finally caught up to him. He was happy he got to leave that message for Amy. Telling her how much he loved her. He knew she'd take comfort in it eventually. He looked up as James left the bathroom. "Let's take a ride."


	8. Chapter 8

Ty hated the way he had said that. Let's take a ride. His heart ached at what that meant. This was it. So as James undid the handcuffs Ty took this as his chance. Ty shoved him onto the other bed and headed for the hotel door. He fumbled to get it unlocked before taking off down the sidewalk. James wasn't far behind as he caught up to him in the parking lot. He dodged behind a car to avoid being shot at but instead James pushed him into the van. Ty hadn't noticed him so he wasn't expecting that. He hit the van hard and lost his footing landing on his butt. "You think you can get away that easily?" He snarled. As James grabbed him by the front of his shirt Ty reached into his back pocket. Grabbing his wallet he let it slip out of hand landing on the wet pavement. James never noticed instead he grabbed his jacket tighter and forced him away from the car. He knew leaving his wallet was both a good idea and bad. It was a good cause it would help the police know he was at the hotel. Cause knowing Amy she'd sent out a search party by now. The bad however was if they found him he'd have no ID. But what was done was done. He needed to leave a clue. Problem was James didn't go back to the hotel instead he pushed Ty over to the SUV they came in. Ty sighed angry. What happened to the guy they were waiting for? "Get in!" James voice was full of force and anger. He practically shoved Ty into the drivers side door. His shoulder colliding with the mirror. "Get in!" He shouted again this time waving a knife. Ty stood frozen leaning against the door. "Get in!" He shouted again this time sticking Ty with the blade. Ty nodded and obeyed despite the pain in his side. "I've had enough of you. I knew I should have shot you in Mongolia when I had the chance." He slammed the car door. "Looks like I'll have to finish the job myself." The tone of his voice was so evil and Ty knew in that moment what was gonna happen. And that the changes of him seeing Amy again had went from 50/50 to zero. His heart ached and he hated the idea of Amy being alone to raise their daughter but as he pulled out of the parking lot James' gun pressed to his shoulder blade he wasn't escaping.

Amy had had a quick breakfast and decided to go back to bed for a few more hours of sleep as she hadn't slept at all the night before. It was just still early enough and Georgie had offered last night to do the morning chores so she happily excepted. A few hours later the morning sun was now coming in through the curtains. Amy's phone chiming causing her to turn over. She reached for her cell phone laying on the side table. Glancing at the screen she seen it was a text from an unknown number. Her heart rate quickened wondering who it was. For a second she had almost forgot about all the drama. It'd now been two nights since Ty disappeared. She looked to her left to see Lyndy still sleep on Ty's side of the bed. She hesitated as she clicked the message. Her eyes went wide as she opened the message to find a photo of an unconscious Ty fresh blood running down his face. Her eyes instantly teared up. She would have cried loud sobs but she didn't want to wake Lyndy beside her. She was also so traumatized by the photo that she was frozen with fear. Her bottom lip quivering as she clicked Lou's name in her contacts. Lou's sleepy voice asked if she was okay already knowing something was up from the early morning call and the fact that Amy hadn't said a thing.  
"Lou..." Amy stammered as Lou came rushing up the loft stairs still in her pajamas to find Amy hadn't left the bed.  
"Amy? What's wrong?" She sat at the end of the bed. Amy gave her the phone. "Oh my gosh, Amy...we have to call the police." Lou said finally looking up her sister.  
"Lou..." Amy whispered before falling into her arms sobbing. "I can't lose him. I just can't." She repeated a few times while Lou rubbed her back to try to calm her.  
"It's okay."  
"No, it's not!" Amy pulled away. "He must be so scared." Amy forced her eyes closed tightly. "Why would someone do this? I don't understand. It's not fair."  
Lou wasn't even sure what to answer. This whole thing had been quite bizarre. And had even stumped the police. There was little evidence.

Amy sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket still not saying much. Her red puffy eyes and lack of sleep worried Jack. Amy was beside herself with worry and fear that this latest clue could be the last she seen of him. "Amy, honey you have to eat something." Jack said sitting next to her and handing her a cup of tea. She took it and leaned into his shoulder.  
"Did you feed Lyndy?" Lou asked quick from behind them.  
"No." Amy shook her head before wiping her face.  
Jim sat across from them. Lou went to take care of Lyndy for Amy. "So we have the flash drive files, Ty's abandoned truck, the strange gift...is there anything else?" He read from his notepad.  
"Don't forget he went to meet up with someone yesterday around 4pm." Jack commented.  
"Yes, we can assume it was to give the flash drive. Any idea why? Or who he could have been meeting?"  
"No." Amy whispered.  
"Does Ty have any enemies? Anyone who might want to hurt him?"  
Again Amy said no until she remembered about Mongolia. "Actually, he was kidnapped in Mongolia by a few poachers. Do you think it's connected?"  
"It might be given that's the data on the flash drive. We have made a few arrests but no one knows anything." Jim said scribbling on the paper. "Anything else beside the photo you were texted?"  
"No." New tears fell. "They were gonna shot them. The poachers." Jack hugged her closer to him.  
"You have to find him." Jack said scared.  
"And we will. If Ty still has his phone on him we will try to track it. But a lot of times these guys know all the tricks to avoid being caught." He stood up and shook Jack's hand. "I'll be in touch."  
"It's gonna be okay. Ty's smart. He'll find a way to tell us where he is." Jack reassured Amy and himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack had insisted that Amy and Lyndy were not spending another night alone in the loft. After the voicemail message from Ty and now the photo he wasn't gonna take any chances in letting this guy anywhere near his granddaughter. Besides he could only imagine the thoughts going through Amy's head. As his were bad enough. He was pretty sure the voicemail and bloody photo were connected. And it pained him to see this happening to Ty and his family. Amy had come so close to losing him last year after he came back from Mongolia. He wasn't ready to go through that again. Amy didn't deserve that either. But it was becoming more and more clear they might not be able to get Ty back. If he knew anything the more time that went by the worst off Ty would be. And the less likely they were to find him. And judging from the photo Ty needed help now. The phone ringing broke him of his thoughts. Jack patted Amy's knee before standing up to get it in the kitchen.

"Amy!" Georgie shouted as she came in through the door. "I just talked to Mr Parker. A lady turned in Ty's wallet at a police station in Calgary."  
"What?!" Amy sat up straighter on the couch.  
"That's what he said."  
"Where in Calgary?" Amy was anxious now.  
"A hotel parking lot at the bad end of Calgary supposedly."  
Amy's heart sank. "Amy! They want us down at the station." Jack said already buttoning his shirt. "Lou, can you take Lyndy?"  
"Yes, of course." She said fear evident. "But why?"

"Hey, honey." Lou said as she poked her head into her daughter's room. Georgie looked up from her laying position. "How you holding up?" Lou sat next to her on the bed running a hand through her hair.  
Georgie sat up. "I don't know. Okay, I guess. How am supposed to feel?" She said the last part rather snippy.  
"Sweetie, I know all this is complicated but..."  
"Look, you don't have to baby me. You don't have to pretend."  
"Pretend about what?" Lou wrinkled her nose.  
"Pretend that everything's gonna be okay. I know by now it's unlikely to be okay." She put air quotes around okay.  
"Georgie..." Lou was shocked.  
"What? It's the truth." Her eyes got misty as her brave front came down around her slightly as she forced herself to keep her emotions out of it. "I am...scared. Ty's like my big brother."  
"Oh honey. It's okay." She pulled her into a hug. "I knew I should have talked to you yesterday. I just thought since you didn't being it up you weren't bothered by it. But that was wrong of me." She pushed away now. "You don't have to be brave for me."  
"I'm not. It's Amy." She wiped her face. "I didn't say anything. I feel so guilty."  
"We've been through this. You didn't know." She paused. "None of us knew." She tucked Georgie's hair behind her ear. "Ty is gonna be fine. Okay? He's not gonna give up. He'll find his way back to us. I promise."

Amy bit her lip as she fought her tears as Jack pulled the truck up to the police station. He turned to look at her as he noticed she refused to move. "Honey?" He touched her knee.  
She glanced at him before staring out the window. "They found his wallet." She whispered.  
"I know. Lou told me. Honey, there's no sense getting all worked up until we know for sure what's going on." Amy nodded wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Ready?" Amy didn't say anything. She just exited the truck and walked toward the station Jack following her. He really hoped they got some answers. And it was good news. He hated seeing Amy such a mess over this.  
"Amy. Mr Bartlett." Jim Parker said extending his hand as they met in the waiting area.  
"You can call me Jack." He said shaking the man's hand.  
"So as I said on the phone we have found some clues regarding Mr Borden's disappearance." He motioned for them to sit. "We found some evidence that now leads us to believe he definitely was kidnapped."  
"What?! Why?" Amy's voice was sharp with concern.  
Jim folded his hands on the desk. "We got a call from a station in Calgary that had Ty's wallet. The women found it in a parking lot of West Side Hotel near downtown."  
Amy shook beside Jack who grabbed her hand for reassurance. "So what does that mean?"  
"Well the good news is we have a few leads. We know he didn't get far. Problem is, and it's never a good sign but most likely the capturer got rid of the wallet. It could be a way to throw us off."  
"I don't understand." Amy whispered.  
"The thing is the wallet was still full. Credit cards, cash. It was all still there. Meaning it may have fell out of his pocket." He paused to glance at his file folder open in front of him. "Officers did a bit of digging and discovered that a guy matching Ty's description came in with another man. They got a hotel room for the night. Ty didn't seem in any physical danger. In fact it appeared as if he was willing."  
"That's insane." Jack shouted angry. "There's no way that man would leave his wife and newborn."  
"Jack, we are aware. That's why we asked to search the room." He turned the folder around so it was facing Amy and Jack and pushed it toward them. "These were faxed over this morning."  
Amy grasped as she seen the first picture. There was broken glass on the carpet. The room was a mess. And had looked like a fight had broke out in there. The second was blood on the bedspread and pillow. Amy's eyes got teary scared of what Ty had to endure. Another photo showed the handcuffs cuffed to the bed. Amy finally had to look away unable to see anymore as Jack flipped to a photo of a bloody towel in the bathroom. Jack shut the file unable too look at anymore.  
"It's clear there was sighs of struggle. Neighbours reported hearing noises."  
"Just because Ty's wallet was found in the parking lot doesn't connect him to being at that hotel." Jack protested trying to find a out of this for Amy's sake as she broke beside him.  
"They found his phone on the dresser."  
Amy let out a sob. "No." Jack put his arm around her. "So he wasn't at the hotel?" She whispered. Last she was aware Ty was unconscious.  
"There was no security cameras so we don't have any answers past that point. But it's believed they left the hotel quite early. The other man was reported at a coffee shop on the corner. But no one ever spotted Ty except for going into the room two nights ago." Jim said apologetic. Amy looked away as she cried. "I'm headed out now to check in with Calgary police. Hopefully I'll have more answers then."  
"I wanna go." Amy said jumping up as Jim stood.  
"Amy?"  
"Please, Grandpa? I wanna go. I need to find him."  
Jack licked his lips as she watched his granddaughter before looking at Jim. "I know your worried but you have to let us do our job. We'll let you know." Jim said giving a small smile.  
"Amy..."  
"I know. But I have to do this. If it was the other way around Ty wouldn't stop at anything to find me. I need to do this for him. Please? I'll be careful." She interrupted.  
"Remember you have a little girl waiting at home for you." He said sternly.  
"I'm not coming home without Ty." She said as they hugged. Her tears soaking Jack's shirt.  
"I know. I know" Jack said rubbing her back. A few tears formed in his eyes too.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy flopped down on the couch frustrated. She knew Jack was right Ty would want her to focus on their daughter not him. But sitting there watching Lyndy sleep was heartbreaking. Doing nothing wasn't her style. She feared the police would already be too late. It was nearing 42 hours since she last talked to him. Since his lie. None of that mattered anymore. She could careless. All she wanted was for Ty to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything was gonna be alright. To kiss the tears away and make her feel safe. The photos had traumatized her. She was sure she'd have nightmares for a long time. It also hurt to think of what Ty had gone through. What these people or person was doing to him. She let a few tears slip down her cheek. She just hoped he'd managed to get away and was okay.

"Grandpa? Are you okay?" Lou asked as she found him on the front porch staring out into the distance.  
He looked up startled. "What?"  
Lou sat down on the bench next to him. "Are you okay?"  
"Sure, Lou. It's Amy I'm more worried about." He glanced at the barn. She was refusing to leave the loft as it was all she had to remind her of Ty.  
"Well, I'm worried about you. I know how close you and Ty are. This has got to be hard on you too." She grabbed his hand  
"Ty's been gone too long, Lou. It worries me. It's not a good sign." He sighed.  
"What'd the police say?" She was hoping for some good news but knew by the composure of both Amy and Jack when they got home it wasn't good news.  
"Not much. Their still investigating. Whatever that means."  
"They found Ty's wallet isn't that good?"  
"Actually no. They rated the hotel and didn't find anything but a trashed hotel room and blood. Too much blood." He looked away as his stomach turned.  
Lou wrinkled her brow. "They didn't find him?"  
"Nope. Room was empty. Plus the kidnapper was the only one seen." He paused. "Ty was only seen going into the hotel room. And camera footage shows he didn't even put up a struggle. He just walked right up beside the guy. Why is that, Lou? Why didn't he runaway? Or scream or something?" Jack's eyes got teary.  
"I don't know." Lou sniffed trying to keep her tears from falling.  
"They don't have any leads now. Everything was leading them to the hotel but they were too late. They left." Lou laid her head on Jack's shoulder.

The phone ringing caused Amy to jump. She jumped up and reached for it off the kitchen island. She swallowed hard as she seen Officer Parker's name on her screen. She hesitated trying to prepare herself. "Hello?" Her voice quite and unlike it usually is.  
"Amy, this is Officer Parker." He paused which only added to Amy's fear. "We know the kidnapper's identity."  
"That's...good." She stammered.  
"James Walker. Is that name familiar?"  
Amy shook her head. "No."  
"You sure? Ty's never mentioned anyone by that name?" Jim pressed hoping for some sort of lead.  
"No."  
"What about when he was kidnapped in Mongolia? Did he mention anything?"  
"He didn't talk much about it. He was pretty upset after we found him. He was just happy to see us." Amy swallowed hard trying to get rid of that memory.  
"We think we may have found Ty." Jim's voice was hesitant this time.  
"No!" Amy whispered as she closed her eyes tight fighting the loud sobs. She pulled her knees up to her chest hugging them.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy was still sobbing when Tim came up the stairs to the loft. "Honey?"  
Amy turned around sharply. "Dad?!"  
"I'm here now. It's gonna be okay." He said as he rushed over to her. His heart breaking. Amy had her arms around him before he could. "Their gonna find him. He's gonna be alright." He soothed.  
She pulled away wiping her face. "Can you drive us to Calgary?" Tim looked puzzled. "I need to see Ty."  
"Amy..."  
"Please?" She begged. She picked up the baby bag and shoved it at him. He was so confused. He watched as Amy hurried to pick up Lyndy. She was already dressed in her jacket and boots.  
"Amy...what's going on?"  
"They found Ty." She said spinning around again. "Well, sort of. Officer Parker doesn't know any details but he was spotted driving away in a dark coloured SUV. He's okay, Dad. He's really okay."  
"What about the kidnappers?"  
"They don't know. The hotel room was empty when they raided it a few hours ago. It was bad. They showed Grandpa and I some of the pictures." She paused. "They think the guy fled. Or he could still be with Ty."  
Tim sighed trying to process all this information in a short period of time. Heck, he'd only found out about all this from Lou late last night. He'd driven all night and was lacking sleep.  
"Hurry up." She rushed to the stairs and practically ran down them leaving Tim shaking his head.  
"Is taking Lyndy such a good idea?" He asked as he watched Amy secure her into the car seat.  
"Yes. Ty is gonna want to see both of us." Tim stopped her. "Honey, I get that your worried but I think we should let the police handle this."  
Amy shut the truck door. "Dad! I'm tired of just sitting around."  
"We don't know the whole story. This guy is armed, right?"  
Amy nodded fearful. "I can't lose him. We came so close in Mongolia."  
Tim walked over to her side. "I know. And I don't know why all this is happening. But I will help in anyway I can." He hesitated thinking. The police did seem to be on the lead of something. And being at the station in Calgary did get her closer to seeing Ty as soon as possible.  
Tim smiled. "Okay. Get in. It's an hour drive you know." Amy smiled widely and hugged him.

"Was that Dad's truck I seen leaving?" Lou asked as she entered the kitchen.  
"Yes, he and Casey drove all night to get back here. She offered to come by later and help with the horses." Jack said as he set the newspaper down. "Amy insisted on going to Calgary. So that's why he was leaving in such a rush."  
"What? Why?"  
"Someone reported seeing a guy that fits Ty's description leaving the exact same hotel the wallet was found. And he drove the same SUV that was reported earlier. The police also figured out who the kidnapper is. Or at least they have a good idea. Thing is he's no where to be seen now." He said looking over his reading glasses at Lou.  
She was stunned. "So does that mean? Ty's actually involved in all this?"  
"Well, we hope not. But...he was the driver of the vehicle. And his earlier phone call to Amy seemed a bit strange."  
Lou nodded. "He's in over his head, isn't he?" She asked scared for what that could mean.  
"It still doesn't make sense I'll give you that. Ty will do the right thing. He always does eventually."  
"You really think so? He lied to all of us. He disappeared on purpose. He was keeping secret documents." Lou folded her arms. "Your right, it doesn't make sense." She walked away leaving Jack at the table.

Calgary was disappearing from the rearview mirror far too quickly. If Ty was gonna get out of this he has once last attempt. And now seemed about as good a time as any. James was getting eager to stop he could tell. He noticed how he glanced around almost in search of the perfect abandoned place. The rain was coming down harder then earlier this morning. The wipers were on almost full blast. Ty could feel the blood soaking through his shirt. The stab wound now feeling numb. He got an idea that this was risky but at this point he was desperate. He jerked the wheel hard causing James to slam into the left aide of the door. Ty picked up speed. Ty heard the gun hit the floor. He jerked the wheel the other way James flying around since he hadn't put his seatbelt on. "What the hell?" James shouted. The SUV slid real well on the wet payment. Watching in the rearview mirror he seen James lean over to pick up the gun so he spun the wheel hard again. He closed his eyes as the vehicle lost control and slammed into another parked car and flipped.


	12. Chapter 12

Amy jumped as the station door opened. She seen the officer led in a man in handcuffs. Could he be the poacher she wondered. Tim put his hand on her knee drawing her attention back to him. "Sweetie, you got to relax."  
"I will relax when I see Ty." She snapped before looking back at the door.  
Tim sighed. They'd been sitting there for over an hour and still hadn't gotten answers. He smiled at Lyndy briefly asleep in her stroller before looking in the direction of the front desk. A women officer had grabbed her mic and was listening intently. She glanced in their direction and then quickly looked away. Tim sat up straighter and strained his ear to hear. "Amy?" He elbowed her lightly.  
"What?" She asked before noticing his gaze was at the desk. She too noticed the women officer's behaviour. "Dad?" Amy whispered scared.  
Both tensed as the women looked in their direction again. Tim jumped from his seat unable to take it anymore. Amy watched as she shook bitting her lip. Her dad took longer then she would have liked to come back from talking to the lady. And when he did his expression wasn't what she wanted to see. "Honey, she said officers got a call reporting a car accident just 5 miles from here." Amy's breath caught. "The vehicle fits the description of..." Tim stopped talked when Amy starting crying. He pulled her into a hug.

Ty blinked open his eyes. The front windshield was cracked. The passenger window had broken on impact. He slowly undid his seat belt and pushed hard on the door to escape. He stumbled out and onto the pavement. The rain mixing with his tears as he stood up. The half crinkled car looking far worse then he expected. He noticed James laying unconscious in the backseat blood evident. He sighed relieved as he turned away about to run if his body would let him. The adrenaline was wearing off and he was starting to feel the effects of yesterday's assault. But he needed to see Amy. Make sure she knew he was okay. Amy was his last ounce of strength as he glanced around considering running toward the next side street. Just as he heard sirens in the distance. He wasn't sure were he was exactly. But he was looking for a store or some place he could use a phone. He had to talk to Amy.  
"Freeze!" Was shouted at him before he could do anything thought. "Put your hands where I can see them." The older man said reaching for his handcuffs. Ty did as he was told. He was no stranger to the typical routine. This man had no idea who he was or that he had just been held captive for the last 24 hours. He raised his hands showing he wasn't a threat. The officer approached him slowly before glancing into the truck. He shot Ty a glance. It sure looked like Ty was fleeing the scene of an accident. Which he was not for the reason the officer was thinking. Ty moved to place his hands on the hood of the car as the officer patted him down looking for weapons. He noticed the gash and grabbed his walkie. "Officer Smith requesting backup and medical assistance." He took notice of the license plate just before he was about cuff Ty's hands. Instead he took his hand off his back and led him toward his cruiser. "Suspect late 20's. Tall, brown hair in custody. I'm bringing him in now." He shouted into his mic. Ty gulped. Suspect, what did they think he was involved in all this.

Amy looked up at the desk again at the sound of another officers walkie. "Single car accident fitting the kidnapping/assault description. Requesting backup and medical assistance." Amy's breath caught in her throat.  
"Backup has been dispatched. Medical on route. About 15 minutes out." The lady cop at the desk replied back. "Assailant might be armed, proceed with caution."  
"Dad?" Amy whispered her eyes red.  
"Hey, it's okay. Ty's tough. He'll get though this. He stopped at nothing before to get back to you. We don't even know he's in the vehicle anymore." He wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him.

"Amy!" Ty shouted as he entered the station. Tears were running down his face instantly upon seeing her. A flood of relief hit Amy. Ty's bruised and battered face surprised her but she jumped up from her seat crying too.  
"Ty?!" Amy stammered reaching up to touch his face softly. A huge smile filled with tears formed on Tim's face as he stood holding Lyndy. Ty grabbed Amy tightly crying against her. "Ty..." She whispered. "I'm so glad your okay. You had me so worried." She looked at him now running her hand over his bruised cheek.  
"I'm okay." He managed to say as he fought his emotions. He caught sight of Tim holding Lyndy and nearly lost it as he sobbed reaching his hands out to her. Tim held her to him a smile on his face. "Oh sweetheart." He said hugging her close to his chest.  
Amy glanced back at her dad a smile on her face. "I love you." He mouthed.  
Amy turned back to the two most important people in her life and joined in the hug. "I love you both so much." Ty said. "I'm so sorry."  
"I don't care about the past. I'm just so relieved your alright. I can't believe that guy followed you back from Mongolia. All for a backpack."  
"It's a bit more complicated then that. But yeah, it's pretty crazy."  
"You are alright? Right?" She asked concerned now after seeing the blood stain on his shirt.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. I promise." Amy raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I promised myself I'd be honest with you." He sighed. "Half of this was an attempt to get away. The eyebrow is from being pistol whipped. But I'm okay."  
"And this?" She questioned almost scared of the answer.  
"He stabbed me in the parking lot of the hotel. I had refused to leave with him." He watched Amy's expression change. "It's fine." He grabbed Amy's hand.  
"We are gonna have a doctor make sure that's the truth." Tim said overhearing them a look of concern on his face too.  
"Fine I will."  
He turned to Lyndy. "Mommy worries too much." He tickled her tummy making her giggle.  
Amy smiled back at Tim who pulled her into a sideways hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Lou nodded quickly as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone. Her hand was up to her mouth shocked, tears threatening to fall as Georgie came into the house. She watched her mother scared. Gripping her cell phone her heart ached at the possible truth that Lou was about to tell her. "Mom?" She whispered.  
Lou finished the call rather quickly upon seeing her daughter. "Okay. We'll be there as soon as we can. Bye." The phone clicked as she hung up and set the phone back on the desk. Georgie was watching her. Lou spun around after hearing her name again to see a concerned Georgie. "What?"  
"Who was that?" Georgie asked fearful.  
"Tim." Lou paused. "Can you go back out to the barn and get Grandpa?"  
"What happened?"  
"We're gonna meet Amy at the hospital, okay."  
Georgie hated how calm Lou sounded but her face said otherwise. "Okay." She hesitated.  
"Please, Georgie. It's an hour drive." Georgie continued to stare at her. "Honey, Amy needs us. They found Ty."  
This was all Georgie had to hear to make the unshed tears she'd been holding in since Ty disappeared to cascade down her face. "Is he...okay?"  
"He's banged up pretty bad. But yes, Amy says he's okay." She grabbed Georgie's shoulder. "It's just a precaution. I promise." Georgie nodded before heading out the door to go get Jack. Lou sat down in the nearest chair burying her head in her hands. The weight of the last few days bring relief.

Amy paced the hallway. Tim stopping her as she walked by him for the hundredth time. "Honey?"  
"What's taking them so long?" She pulled away from him again to keep walking.  
"It's only been 15 minutes."  
"I don't care. They said they'd look him over and I could come back in. But that was over half an ago. Then a nurse came to tell us they were taking him down for tests. What kinda tests?" She rambled standing in front of him now.  
"Please calm down." He grabbed her hand pulling her down into the chair beside him. "The doctor's taking good care of him. I'm sure they just want to be sure nothing is broken or whatever else they look for."  
Amy slumped down in the chair. "I just hate the idea of all this. I mean why did that guy kidnap Ty again?"  
"Amy?" Lou shouted interpreted Tim as she ran down the hallway at her.  
Amy stood to get a hug. She forced a small smile at Jack who stood behind Lou. "Come here sweetheart." Jack said hugging her next.  
"How's Ty?" Georgie asked scared.  
"He says he's okay. But the doctor is taking a long time to tell me that. So I'm a bit skeptical."  
"I'm sure he just didn't want you to worry."  
"Not that he would hide the truth." Lou cut in after Amy made a nervous face.  
"Mrs Borden?"  
Amy spun around. "Yes. That's me. How's my husband?" She asked eager for some answers.  
The women smiled. "He's asking for you." This made Amy smile too. "He needed a few stitches for the stab wound but the cut wasn't that deep and doesn't appear to be infected. The cut on his forehead will heal on it's own." She said as the family listened intently. "We're just finishing up and then he's free to go."  
"You're sure he's okay?"  
"Yes. He substantiated some other smaller cuts and bruises. But nothing to worry about. He was lucky he was wearing a seatbelt or the accident could have been much worse."  
"Accident?" Lou shouted looking at Amy then the doctor.  
"Yes. It was quick thinking on Mr Borden's part." She smiled before walking off down the hall.  
"What car accident?" Lou asked again. Jack's face matching hers.  
"He crashed the car on purpose so he could get away." Tim said.  
"And he's seriously okay?" Jack asked shocked.  
"Yeah, apparently. Good news is James isn't so okay."  
"After Ty shared his side down at the station and the evidence they had he was a sitting duck. He's looking at years in jail just from the poaching ring stuff he's apart of." Tim said nudging Amy. "Go find Ty so we can get out of here. I'm not sure I can handle this one if she has another meltdown." Tim looked down at Lyndy asleep now in the stroller as he referenced her earlier tantrum. As frustrating as it was it was kinda cute. You would have swore she sensed Amy and Ty's emotions. She hadn't been ready to leave Ty's arms at the station either. She'd been fussy ever since.

Lou sighed as she flopped down into the chair on the other side of Tim. "Just when it was all starting to make sense."  
Jack eyed her then looked back at Tim. "Why'd Ty go along with all this?"  
"He didn't." Tim answered questioningly.  
"Video footage showed he didn't even put up a fight. Why?"  
"I don't know." He shrugged. "He did it for Amy."  
"What?" Lou asked now turning in her seat.  
"He told the police they were gonna hurt Amy or Lyndy if he didn't follow James. So he did as he asked."  
It was now Jack's turn to flop down into an empty chair. He ran his hand down his face. "So he went along with everything to save Amy?"  
Tim nodded. "He didn't have a choice, Jack."

Amy turned the corner as she approached the exam room Ty had been in previously. But as she did Ty was being wheeled out by a nurse. "Ty!" Amy explained panicked. Instead of being ready to go home he looked like he was being taken somewhere. "What's going on? I thought he was good to go."  
"Amy, it's okay. They just want to check to make sure I don't have concussion." He reached for Amy's hand.  
"Why? The lady at the front desk said he was alright." She continued to talk to the nurse ignoring Ty. He sighed and shook his head. There was no winning this argument.  
"It's just a precaution. Mr Borden complained of a headache earlier. And when he was questioned the officer assigned to the case mentioned he was hit in the head." The women listed off with no emotion as if Amy was taking all her time.  
"Amy, please. The sooner you let her do what she wants to do the sooner we can get home." He practically bagged. Ty squeezed her hand causing Amy to finally look down at him.  
"Okay. You're right. Better safe then sorry." She squeezed his hand back. "We learned that the hard way last year."  
Ty looked away a bit ashamed. Both had promised not to bring that up. Amy touched Ty's shoulder to draw his attention back to her. She smiled. "I love you." She leaned down and kissed him before grabbing his hand again. The nurse pushed Ty along the hallway as he held on firmly to Amy's hand as she walked beside them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. It means so much that you loved the story.**

"Hey." Jack said as he walked up toward Ty as he sat on the stack of bails at the back of the barn.  
"Hey, Jack."  
"What's you doin out here?" He asked as he sat down next to him.  
"I just needed some fresh air."  
"Yeah, except your to be taking it easy."  
Jack folded his arms.  
"I've had enough of small spaces for a lifetime." He chuckled but Jack could tell it wasn't as funny as Ty led on.  
"I get that. But what's Amy gonna say. You out here all alone."  
"I'm fine, Jack. Really."  
"I don't care what the doctor said. No concussion or not. You got knocked out cold...twice. Once from a gun and the other that car accident. Which was a pretty stupid move to pull."  
"I know, okay. The whole thing was stupid. You don't have to tell me." Ty folded his arms and looked away.  
"That's not what I meant."  
"It's what you said. It's what I did. Or didn't so. I thought once again I could handle things on my own. Seems I'm never gonna learn."  
"Ty, don't be so hard on yourself. Old habits are hard to break. You put yourself in harms way. But you also did it to save your family. There's nothing wrong with that." Ty shrugged. "You just gotta know you have a family in your corner now. It's just not you anymore. You get into trouble you come to someone. Or the police."  
"I was so scared. There was a moment when I didn't think I'd make it back to Amy." Ty faced Jack unshed tears reaming his eyes.  
Jack placed his hand on Ty's shoulder. "But you did. And she's just as scared. I think instead of being out here all alone you should go talk to Amy. Spend time with her." He patted his arm before getting up. "I'm glad your safe." He said stopping and turning around shooting him a smile.

Amy's smile turned to concern as she walked into their bedroom to see Ty pulling on his tshirt. A large purple bruise on his ribcage. It was obvious he had put up quite the fight to get back to her. Ty still hadn't noticed her. "Ty..." Amy's voice was small.  
He turned slightly at her voice. His wet hair from showering sticking to his forehead as he brushed it out of his eyes. He noticed Amy's worried expression. "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked wrapping his arms around her. Amy practically collapsed into his arms holding him tight. She never answered his question. It didn't need answering they both already knew the answer. Ty rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay. I'm okay."  
Amy pulled away tears threatening. "I was so scared." She sobbed. "I wanna be mad at you for putting yourself in that position, again." She stressed. "But I thought for sure you were gone."  
Ty kissed her forehead. "I thought I'd never get to see you again." He commented fighting his emotions. He hated when Amy got upset. Seeing her cry always made his eyes water. "It was stupid I know. You don't have to tell me that." He said in a harsh tone directed at himself. "In less then a month I have done nothing but make you worry. I'm so sorry, Amy."  
"Don't...it's not your fault that guy followed us. Or that you happened to have the backpack. I know it was all a misunderstanding." She said after noticing Ty was beating himself up over it. She touched his cheek softly. "I'm so glad your okay."  
"Me too. Believe me the last thing I wanna do is leave this barn. I thought for sure he was gonna..." Ty trailed off as he stepped away from Amy and sat on the bed.  
Amy shot him a glance as she forced a smile. He was really taking this hard. "If you wanna talk about it I'll listen." Ty nodded but didn't make eye contact. "You don't have to hide your feelings from me. We're a team." She came and sat next to him on their bed. "I seen the photos. I know kinda what you had to go through." She grabbed his hand. "The officer said you mentioned you went with James to protect me and Lyndy?" She fought her own emotions now as she looked at Ty trying to get him to look up at her.  
"He did?"  
"Yeah. And I think it was the sweetest thing you could have ever done. I'm so proud of you for being brave. And Lyndy sure has an amazing daddy to go through all that you did for her." By the time she was done talking tears were running down her face. "You are the most amazing and generous person I know."  
"I don't feel like I did anything special except prove I'm as naive as I was at 15."  
"Ty...look at me." Amy turned his chin forcing him to look at her. His eyes were full of regret. "You have such a wonderful and caring heart. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. I can already see that in Lyndy." Ty cracked a small smile at the mention of their daughter. "I see so much of you in her."  
"Amy..."  
She held both his hands in hers noticing the rash like burns on his one wrist. "What's this from?' She asked softly.  
Ty pulled his hand away. "The handcuffs." He looked at the marks. "Trying to get free. To get out of the hotel room and back you."  
Amy smiled. She loved that he had only worried about them. "See...generous."  
Ty shook his head as he laughed. "Yeah, maybe."  
"I always said you were a marshmallow."  
"I love you." He said tears coming to his eyes.  
"I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him softly at first before Ty intensified the kiss. Both were smiling as they broke apart.  
Amy watched as Ty got off the bed and walked over to the crib. He pulled Lyndy out his smile growing. "Hi. You miss Daddy?" He cooed. "Yeah. I missed you." He made faces at her causing her to giggle.  
"Dada." She replied making Amy melt with joy.  
"Yeah. I'm your dada." Ty replied kissing her cheek. Amy continued to watch them a huge smile on her face. She was so happy to have Ty home.


End file.
